


A Mother Hen and a Stubborn Volleyball Player

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Laryngitis, Lost Voice, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Ukai was shocked at the way Hinata sounded.His voice was usually so bright and full of energy, but now he sounded like he just got out of a really long screaming match."You seemed fine at practice." Ukai said with a quirked eyebrow."He has no fever." Kageyama supplied. "And no other symptoms.""I don't... not feel good." Hinata reasoned. "I can play, jus' can't really talk.""Well how are you supposed to play without talking?""We've got it handled." Kageyama answered. "Trust us."OR:Hinata wakes up one day and he can barely speak. This is a cute story about how Kageyama can understand what he's communicating although no one else can, especially during a match.It’s pure fluff and domestic Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 767





	A Mother Hen and a Stubborn Volleyball Player

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much in advance! I really like this piece, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I feel like I’ll eventually write a part two to this, but enjoy this for now!

Practice was coming to an end all too quickly for Kageyama and way too slow for Hinata. 

The redhead wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want to be at practice, but he knew he was wishing he was home in bed. 

He wasn't necessarily tired, and he wasn't sore either. 

He felt off and he just... didn't want to be at volleyball. 

And Hinata _always_ wanted to be at volleyball. 

"Alright guys," Ukai called, signaling the end of practice, "Circle up!" 

The boys made their way over to Ukai, who began talking again. 

"We have practice again tomorrow, and, hold your groans, a Saturday practice the following day." 

Everyone on the team proceeded to groan anyway. 

"Yeah, I know, it sucks, but we need to have at least one all-day practice a month. So, for Saturday, I'll see you all here bright and early at seven. We'll break for lunch at noon, and then split up for a mock-game to end practice. And I know you all like to go out for dinner after long practices so you might as well count that in too. Everyone got that?" 

After seeing everyone nod, Ukai continued. "Alright, see you all tomorrow." 

The teens broke away and began packing up their stuff, so Kageyama walked over to Hinata. 

"Hey, are we walking together tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know," Hinata started, "Are we? My mom and sister won't be home for the next few days." 

"Let me know." Kageyama replied. "I'm not gonna wait up for you though so you better make up your mind."

"I'll text you." 

Kageyama nodded and Hinata picked up his bag with a sigh. 

School was already looking rough for tomorrow. 

And he knew practice would be no better.

When Hinata woke the next morning, he knew immediately that he was sick, and it suddenly clicked why he felt so off the day before. 

If his sore throat didn't give it away, the coughing fit that he had as soon as he opened his eyes certainly confirmed it. 

The coughing had left him slightly lightheaded, and he was extremely thirsty.

He felt like he could down a gallon of water and it still wouldn't have been enough.

Picking up his phone with a sigh, he saw he had a text from Kageyama. 

_K: Am I walking with you to school today? You never answered me._

Hinata rolled his eyes as he typed out his response. 

_H: Sure, Kageyama, but I think I'm sick._

_K: What do you mean think? You either are or you aren't._

_H: Fine. I'm sick._

_K: How sick?_

_H: Well, I was feeling kinda off yesterday, and today I've been coughing and..._

He paused his typing to try saying a few words, and, just as he suspected, his voice was gravelly and rough. 

_H (continued): ...my voice is pretty much gone._

A few minutes passed before Kageyama responded. 

_K: Wow, so I don't have to hear your annoying ass voice all day? Score._

Sighing again, Hinata sat up in bed. 

He was about to respond when a second text came through. 

_K: Start getting ready for school. I'm coming over._

Kageyama arrived only ten minutes later. 

He let himself in and made his way to Hinata's kitchen, where the redhead was spooning some rice and chicken broth into a bowl. 

"Oh," He said, turning around, "Hey Kageyama." 

The black-haired teen actually had to keep his jaw from dropping. 

Forget "pretty much", Hinata's voice had completely left him. 

It sounded like he had gargled sandpaper. 

"Wow," Kageyama started, "I really _don't_ have to hear your annoying ass voice today." 

"Ha ha, very-"

"Seriously though," Kageyama cut him off, "You really shouldn't be talking." 

"Well how-"

Kageyama shushed him again. 

Sighing, Hinata picked up his phone. 

_H: How am I supposed to communicate with people then?_

"Not my problem." Kageyama said aloud. 

Rolling his eyes, Hinata continued serving himself his broth and rice.

"Have you taken anything?" Kageyama asked. 

Hinata shook his head. 

"Did you even bother checking your temperature?" 

Another shake of the head. 

"You really are hopeless." 

Heading to the bathroom, Kageyama grabbed a thermometer and a bottle of cough medicine. 

"Open." Kageyama ordered. 

Hinata let Kageyama put the thermometer in his mouth, and it beeped after a minute.

"Ninety eight point seven," Kageyama read out loud, "Which is normal." 

He put the thermometer on the table and handed Hinata a dose of cough medicine. 

"Eat a little bit and then take that." He ordered.

Hinata rolled his eyes again then gestured to the pot on the stove with a quirked eyebrow. 

Understanding what the younger teen was asking, Kageyama grabbed a bowl. 

"Yeah, I suppose I'll have some. If I'm gonna be around your germ-infested self I might as well protect myself as much as I can." 

They ate in a comfortable silence, especially considering Hinata couldn't speak, and headed off to school half an hour later.

At the beginning of every class Hinata had to go up to the teacher and explain as best he could that he wasn't able to talk. 

After the first three classes he resorted to writing a note to save himself the trouble. 

Once he created the note his life became much easier... until he got to volleyball practice. 

As soon as he walked into the gym, he was greeted with "Hey, Hinata!" "What's up little man?" and "How's it going, Pipsqueak?" 

Of course everyone was super excited to see him, Hinata was their ball of sunshine and energy.

Hinata, unfortunately was only able to respond with a coughing fit and a shy wave. 

"Woah," Nishinoya started, "Are you alright?" 

"Dumbass lost his voice." Kageyama answered. 

"Seriously?" Tanaka questioned, "I can't imagine Hinata being quiet for more than five minutes." 

"I'm good," Hinata coughed, "-just can't... talk too much." 

"You sound like you swallowed a cheese grater." Tsukishima commented. 

"Are you sure you're alright to practice?" Daichi asked, concerned. 

"He said earlier that the cough is the only symptom." Kageyama answered. "No headache or anything like that, I took his temperature this morning and he had no fever, and I made him take some medicine, so he should be all good." 

The team stared at Kageyama in slight disbelief. 

Kageyama looked around. "What?" 

"Nothing." Suga answered. "Let's start practicing." 

Daichi looked to Hinata, "And you can take a break whenever you need one, okay?" 

Hinata nodded and smiled at Daichi. 

"Alright guys," Daichi continued, "Let's get going with warm ups before Coach gets here."

They warmed up and began splitting up into groups to work on specific areas. 

On one side of the gym, Tadashi was serving to Nishinoya who sent up the receives. This allowed Suga to set spikes for Asahi and Tanaka while Tsukkishima and Daichi blocked from the other side of the net. 

On the other side, Kageyama and Hinata were working on their quick attacks. 

Ukai walked into the gym thirty minutes into practice. 

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly. "I have great news!" 

Everyone paused what they were doing and walked over, surrounding Ukai in a half circle. 

"What's up?" Daichi asked. 

"Nekoma had a practice game set up today but their opponents had to forfeit. Coach Nekomata called and asked if we would play them instead!" 

"Awesome!" Nishinoya started. 

"Yeah," Ukai replied, "And we've got no time to waste so get changed and get on the bus. We leave in ten." 

Everyone started making their way to the locker room, but Kageyama stayed back. 

"Uh, Coach?" he started, "I should probably tell you-"

"Can it wait, Kageyama?" Ukai interrupted, "We have to get going. We'll talk on the bus." 

Kageyama shook his head to himself and walked towards the locker room.

This would be a complicated game. 

Ukai walked into the locker room ten minutes later and looked around. 

Everyone was dressed and nobody was messing around, which was good.

He glanced around and caught sight of Kageyama and Hinata. 

Hinata's back was to him but, from what he could tell, he could see that they were in the middle of a conversation.

Kageyama was speaking, then held up a number two. 

Hinata nodded in response. 

"Alright!" Ukai called, causing everyone to look over at him, "Let's get the bus loaded up!" 

Ukai was settled on the bus as the teens got on, Kageyama and Hinata getting on last. 

Hinata was in the middle of a coughing fit as he stepped inside, the coughs racking through his thin frame. 

"Woah," Ukai started, "That's a nasty cough you've got there." 

"That's what I was gonna tell you before." Kageyama said, reaching into his bag to hand Hinata a bottle of water.

Hinata accepted the water gratefully. 

He took a sip, cleared his throat as best he could, and croaked, "I'm kinda sick." 

Ukai was shocked at the way Hinata sounded. 

His voice was usually so bright and full of energy, but now he sounded like he just got out of a really long screaming match. 

"You seemed fine at practice." Ukai said with a quirked eyebrow. 

"He has no fever." Kageyama supplied. "And no other symptoms." 

"I don't... not feel good." Hinata reasoned. "I can play, jus' can't really talk." 

"Well how are you supposed to play without talking?" 

"We've got it handled." Kageyama answered. "Trust us."

After that the bus was quiet, so Hinata pulled out his phone. 

He started messing around on it, and soon got a text from Kenma. 

_K: Heard you're playing us today._

Hinata smiled as he typed out a response. 

_H: Yeah we are, I'm sick though >:(_

_K: So you're not playing?_

_H: I am, I just can't talk. Me and Kageyama have a plan. We're gonna play in Super Stealth Mode._

_K: I just got a new game called Super Stealth. You should come over soon so we can play._

Hinata smiled as he read the response. 

It'd been a while since he texted Kenma. 

It was nice to hear from him.

_H: Shouldn't you be warming up?_

_K: We were already warmed up and ready to go when the other team canceled. We're just hanging out now, waiting for you guys to show up._

_H: You should be practicing extra. There's no way you'll ever be ready to handle me and Kageyama's new strategy._

_K: If there's no way I'll ever be ready, why should I keep warming up?_

_H: To prepare yourself mentally for the storm that's about to hit >:)_

Kenma left the conversation there, knowing he would see Hinata in a few minutes anyway.

The Karasuno bus pulled up to Nekomata twenty minutes later. 

Since they had already been in the middle of practicing, Karasuno didn't need much time to warm up. 

They really only needed to re-stretch.

That was good for Hinata and Kageyama though, because it meant their secret was safe for the time being.

When the whistle was blown for the ball to be served, Karasuno was on the receiving end. 

The first play of the game was normal, Kageyama called for Tanaka to spike the ball and he did, giving them a point. 

During the celebration, Kageyama walked over to Hinata, squeezing his right shoulder twice. 

Hinata smiled in response and prepared himself for the next volley. 

The next play was a little different.

Karasuno received the ball as normal, passing it to Kageyama for the set. 

Tanaka, Daichi, and Suga had all been forced to the left side, so there was nobody on the right at all. 

Because it had been a forced movement and not a planned one, Nekoma were getting ready to block on the left side. 

Kageyama had the ball and was making the set, but to everyone's surprise, including Coach Ukai, he set it to the right, where the court was completely empty. 

Well, empty for a moment. 

Once the ball was out of Kageyama's hands Hinata was suddenly on the right side of the court, managing to deliver a surprise quick attack in second tempo without a word spoken. 

Hinata made the spike, which caused the Karasuno team to yell in celebration. 

"How did you do that?!" Tanaka yelled. "You didn't even call his name!" 

"Well, we had the quick planned from the start." Kageyama answered nonchalantly. "It just so happens that you were all forced to the left, giving us an opening." 

"But how did you plan it?" Suga questioned. "You haven't said a word to him since you stepped on the court." 

Kageyama shrugged. "When your spiker can't talk, you figure out other ways to agree on a play."

Everyone looked at him quizzically, save for Hinata. 

"I squeezed his right shoulder twice before the play." Kageyama whispered in exasperation. "Right side quick in second tempo."

"That's amazing." Daichi admired. 

"Besides," Kageyama continued, "It gives our opponent less of a chance to know what's going on." 

"But won't they eventually figure out that once you put your hand on Hinata's shoulder you're gonna set to him?" 

"We have that planned too." Kageyama answered. "Just make sure you guys are prepared for anything, I'm not always gonna be setting to this sick dumbass." 

"Hey!" Hinata spoke up. 

His voice cracked when he did it, sending the rest of the team into fits of laughter. 

"That's what you get for talking when you shouldn't be." Suga joked. "Now come on, let's get this game going." 

The game ended with Karasuno on top, finishing the final set with a 29-27 lead. 

Hinata managed to come through on every play without speaking a word, (not that he really could have), and the two teams ended up hanging out in the gym and ordering pizza after the match.

“Eat up!” Nekomata called once the pizza arrived. “But don’t spill anything, we just got the floor waxed!” 

The teens all grabbed their pizza and spread out across the gym, socializing in little groups. 

Kenma and Hinata situated themselves near the bleachers, and started talking about the next time they’d hang out together. 

Well... “talking”. 

Kenma was talking, Hinata was responding with nods and shakes of his head, as well as jerking his head to specific people when they related to what he wanted to say. 

“So does next weekend work for you?” Kenma asked. “My parents will be out of town so we’ll have the house to ourselves for the whole day. If you’re feeling better obviously.” 

Hinata nodded. 

“Isn’t your mom gone this weekend? Are you staying home sick by yourself?” 

A shake of the head and a gesture towards Kageyama were Hinata’s response. 

At that moment, Kageyama happened to catch a glimpse of Kenma and Hinata. 

The black-haired teen nonchalantly walked over to the two, grabbed Hinata’s cup of soda from the floor, and tossed a bottle of water at him. 

“Hey-!”

“You’re being restricted to water and Gatorade.” Kageyama interrupted. “And I’m out of Gatorade.” 

Hinata pouted. 

“You know what?” Kenma started, “You will be fine this weekend.” 

Karasuno packed up and made their way back onto the bus after an hour and a half. 

Once they had gotten started on the road, Ukai walked back to where Hinata and Kageyama were sitting, passing the rest of the boys, who were asleep. 

When he made it to the seat, Kageyama was in the middle of handing Hinata a dose of cough medicine. 

"Well, you guys proved me wrong today." He started, ignoring the fact that Kageyama was unabashedly mothering Hinata. "You did great, and you didn't have to talk to do it." 

"Thanks, Coach." Hinata croaked. 

He downed the medicine that Kageyama had given him. 

"But I still don't want to see you at practice tomorrow or Saturday." Ukai replied. "And I know it's not entirely my say, but if you still can't talk after this weekend, I'd prefer if you didn't go to school Monday either." 

"Oh, he won't be at practice." Kageyama said. "And neither will I." 

Ukai quirked an eyebrow. 

"Oh come on. You really think this dumbass can survive a weekend alone by himself in this condition?" 

"Alone?” Ukai questioned. “Where's your mom?"

"She and my sister..." Hinata began to cough in the middle of his sentence. "...visit my great aunt. -Didn't want to go."

"And I hate to say it," Kageyama began, "But he might be getting worse." 

"I am not-"

Another coughing fit rattled Hinata's system, and the next thing he knew, Kageyama was searching for another bottle of water in his bag. 

He didn't have any left, so he pulled out his reusable bottle and tried handing it to the redhead. 

Hinata shook his head. "You'll get sick." 

"I'm not stupid." Kageyama replied. "Just drink the water." 

"You know what?" Ukai started, "I'll see you both on Tuesday."

Kageyama looked up at Ukai. "Seriously?" 

Ukai nodded. "I'll write a note for both of you excusing you from Monday classes." 

Hinata coughed but looked up at Ukai as well. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Feel better, Kid."


End file.
